


A Resting Place

by TheFraudulentStarryKnight



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, be warned it’s bad writing, editing as I go, keeping the rating high because of violence and blood and adults being boring, medium high burn, on location, this ship will always stay dear to my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFraudulentStarryKnight/pseuds/TheFraudulentStarryKnight
Summary: How come some beautiful places feel like they are where the dying go to rest?Hitomi said she’ll never forget him, not even when she grows old.That was fifteen years ago.Hopefully it’s not to late to meet each other again for one last time.
Relationships: Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Kudos: 2





	A Resting Place

Tragically, life now has become like a dead end for one 30 something working lady.  
  
She had finished College long ago, found her school to work at in a rural town. It was that type of opportunity which seemed too good to be true at the time. The girls on the woman’s track team looked up to her with such reverence, she couldn’t understand it. Their laughter was reward enough to keep thinking she might as well be doing something right. Just as she guided them with fitness, she shared her memories about the track; about her friends, Yukari and Amano. 

And... well she couldn’t tell them everything that had happened.

The woman, the track and field coach, she loved her students and her work.

Yet.

Despite the closeness of the mountains, how beautiful they looked with the fog rising from the tops of the trees on cold mornings, how did this town come to feel like it’s where the dying go to rest?

This place was not at all like Kamakura.

There were closed cafes and broken sidewalks decorating the roads.Unkept knickknack stores seemed to haunt themselves, exercising away any costumer that comes near.

_I want to go back to the sea._

Though, there is a river near her apartment only 30 minutes away. She longs to return to her beautiful hometown in Kamakura.

However, She couldn’t even think about leaving that school, those girls, her co-workers.

Yet, day by day the suffocating workload and the heaviness of the area almost was too much to bare.

Working from 7:00am to 8:00pm, six days a week mostly had took a toll on her.  Physically, she could push forward. Mentally, by the end of the week, there would be nothing left to look forward than just sleep. She fears if this continues, there would be nothing left to look forward to but oblivion.

She had to admit. This town in the mountains that had once reminded her of that fateful place faraway, now seemed to be her final resting place.

~*~

After clocking out, she wanders out the back gate of the school, past the small forest and up a steep road to where she parked her bike.

While walking l, she smells dinners still lingering, whisping through the cracks of lit windows. 

She would have continued her thoughts about what dinner she would pick up from her local 7-11 had it not been for the color of red she caught in her peripheral. 

Chipping red paint had then caught her eye, ripped white talismans hung from twisted rope. Rope that swayed on the many torii gates that lead back down the slope of the wooded hill to a hidden shrine.

She feels pulled in slowly and cautiously through each rusting gate.

Perhaps a fox would meet her.

Instead, she had found the matured face of the one shehad once loved, who had once colored her world.

Now, this world is being repainted in a deep mahogany liquid red, seeping out gradually.It was seeping out from where he lay on the tiny steps of the shrine, between the stone foxes who might as well be laughing at their poor twist of fate.

She screamed.

* * *

His eyes were glossed over.

A stab in the abdomen, the knife still imbedded, thankfully they said.

Two arrows in the shoulder, easy to take care of.

“Just wait a few more minutes.”They’re almost there.

Yet what worried the paramedics more was the gash on his head.

“Keep him awake,” they spoke sternly through her speakers of her phone, lying not so far away as she was guided how to checked him over.

“Whatever you do, keep him awake.”

You said you’d be ok, you liar.

“Stay with me.”

She squeezed his cold hand.

“Don’t tell me there’s been another war.”

Her tears mix with the the flecks of blood that crusted on his cheek, running down the stubble of his hard-lined jaw.

“Stay with me,” her words more watery than angry now.

He looks more like his brother.

Lidded eyes fall down.

“Stay with me, Van!!”

The teachers at her school came as soon as they heard the scream of the ambulance.

“A stranger”, she said to her principal.

But really, “an acquaintance”, she let in to the paramedics the truth of the matter.

He was an old friend from high school, but other than that she didn’t know anything recent.

* * *

“The worst is over and he’s a bit lucid, but he should stay awake. ...Wouldn’t you rather go home?”

“I don’t think he has anyone.I’d stay.”

They let her into the sterile room where he rested.

Sad huffs of breath constrict her.

A gash like that could knock the memory out of anyone.

She might be all he has here in Japan, but he wouldn’t know.

Her knees touch the edge of the white bed.

“You may forget me, or let me go...”

Her hands hold desperately the warming hand. These callused palms.

His breaths seem more purposeful, weighted.

“But I will never forget you! Van Slanzar de Fanel, you idiot king.I’ll never forget, not even when I’m old.”

She hiccups, “I promised.”

Metal clanging and rubber wheels scuffing against linoleum, plastic of the IV tubes strained.

She was startled by the noise, but then she was shocked as hot, shaking yet strong arms enveloped her. His head digging into the nape of her neck, nose against her ear.A hot hand cupping the back of her head.The other on her boney shoulder.

“Hitomi, I promised too. So don’t give up on me so easily. You’re supposed to trust me, remember?”

_Asshole_.

Her hands ghost over his neck, feeling his bare pulse.

Her tears soak in the shoulder of his warrior’s tunic.

“ _Van...where’s my pendant_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I need to move out of these mountains. Haha.
> 
> Tell me what you think.  
> I remember back in the day I used to be so caught up with getting reviews. It’s nostalgic. If you don’t and you just want to haunt in and out, I get ya. I’ve been doing that for fifteen years. 😆
> 
> Escaflowne used to be my headspace for inspiration.
> 
> I need a bit of it considering where I am in my life now.
> 
> Some places actually exist in this story.
> 
> I want to travel back to Kamakura (probably next February)
> 
> Maybe I’ll feature the Enoshima dragon legend and cave in this story...


End file.
